


Trusting

by Myworldoffanfanfiction



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: Bottom Rami Malek, Dom!Joe Mazzello, Dom/sub, Domspace, Foot Kink, Hand Cuffs, I promise, It was all joes idea really, M/M, Sub Rami Malek, Sub!Rami Malek, Subspace, Tickling, Ticklish!Rami, Ticklish!Rami Malek, dom!ben hardy, dom!gwilym lee, its not as kinky as you think, m/m - Freeform, please don’t be judge me, tickle kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myworldoffanfanfiction/pseuds/Myworldoffanfanfiction
Summary: “Joe that wasn’t funny-““What foot size are you?” Joe said quickly, acting as if he was looking over Rami’s foot in wonder and that what he just did didn’t scare the living crap out of Rami “Your feet are oddly small” Joe said gently, his hand still hiding whatever-it-was behind his back-Or: I’m gross and sorry
Relationships: Ben Hardy/Rami Malek, Rami Malek/Gwilym Lee, Rami Malek/Gwilym Lee/Ben Hardy/Joe Mazzello, Rami Malek/Joe Mazzello
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Trusting

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS FICTION. DO NOT SEND TO ANY OF THE BOYS OR QUEEN. I will be deleting hate. 
> 
> I’ve had this idea in my head for ages now, but I’ve been scared to post it but here it is. I hope you like it? Idk.. please read the tags before reading

Rami was lounging about in the shared bedroom of four when Joe came bursting in with a cheeky grin on his face, hiding something behind his back 

“Oh gosh what have you got?” Rami said as he sat up on the bed, leaning on his elbows as he watched his boyfriend come up to the bed, just in front of Rami’s bare feet “Joe- ah!” Rami let out a scream as his ankle was grabbed and he was pulled towards Joe. He expected Joe to let go of his ankle after that but the ginger kept a hand around the smaller boys ankle “Joe that wasn’t funny-“ 

“What foot size are you?” Joe said quickly, acting as if he was looking over Rami’s foot in wonder and that what he just did didn’t scare the living crap out of Rami “Your feet are oddly small” Joe said gently, his hand still hiding whatever-it-was behind his back 

“Uhm.. why does it matter? What’s wrong with you, today?” Rami said as he tried to pull his ankle away from Joe’s grip, only to feel a single finger stroke from his heel to his toes, making him gasp and stop his actions. Joe’s face didn’t help the matter 

“Your ticklish.” Joe said with a devil grin, practically beaming at his newfound quirk of one of his boyfriends 

“N-no” Rami panicked. The only one who knew about him being so deathly ticklish was Sami, the younger of the twins always making fun of him for it (Which should be Rami’s job, being, y’know, the oldest.) 

“Then what if I used this?” Joe pulled the item from behind his back. A feather, and black fluffy feather that was way to close to his foot for Rami’s liking. Rami really started to panic now, shaking his head and spluttering as he kept trying to pull his foot away from Joe even more now. Joe, only gripped his ankle “Nawww, your not going anywhere” Joe said it as if he was talking to a child, making Rami blush and splutter even more 

“Joe- I- no-“ He stopped his pulling, actual fear in his eyes “Ple-ase” his breath hitched in his throat. 

Joe’s look got evil at that, slowly pulling the feather closer and closer to Rami’s foot until it actually touched the soft skin, making Rami actually squeal and cover his face with his cushion. 

“Look at you, all flustered by this” Joe gently put his foot back down on the bed and climbed over Rami, sitting on his waist “I always thought about how ticklish you would be” he pulled the cushion off of Rami’s face quickly, actually ripping it out of his hands and into his own “But this,” Joe gestured to Rami’s rather blushed face “This is crahazy” he laughed slightly and looked at Rami in the eye, keeping his eye contact as if he was pinning him. Rami whined gently at the back of his throat as the feather tickled his chin teasingly “We are gonna have fun, and your gonna like it” Joe said nicely (for once) and kissed his boyfriend on the nose “I promise you will love it. You trust me?” 

He didn’t wait for a response, pulling his shirt up so quickly and dragging the feather down it. The action was like a shock to Rami’s system until his nerves took in the senses and he burst into squealing giggles in a matter of seconds 

“Johohohe.. stohohophhaha” Rami screamed, trying to use his elbows to stop Joe’s attack, but to no avail. Apparently, Ben and Gwilym had entered the room as suddenly, two pairs of hands were gripping Rami’s wrists and pulling his arms up And over his head. Although Rami was shocked as he kept laughing, Joe didn’t seem fazed as he kept up his attack. They planned this. Those fuckers- 

“Oh hello, Ram-Ram” Ben cooed, wiggling his fingers way to close to Rami’s underarms for his liking “What an odd place to see you at” His fingers just grazed his arms ever so slightly and that still made Rami try to buckle his body away, that being impossible with the body around his waist and a giants hand on his arm “-Oh he’s ticklish here to” Ben said as if Rami wasn’t laughing just under him, the feather swirling around his navel being to much for him. Especially with his arms stuck up, no way for him to move away or get them off of him 

“Oh he’s probably ticklish everywhere” Gwilym said from Rami’s other side, the tallest of them all starting to run the back of his fingers down his sensitive side. He tried to buck again, his laughter kicking up a notch once again “Told you” Rami could hear his smirk 

Joe stopped for a while, looking up at the other two confused “What? I couldn’t hear” He looked at Rami and winked, making him whine in the back of his throat and try to get Joe off of him, only making the other two hold onto his arms with two hands. Of that was just mean. 

Joe climbed on top of Rami, his face now right up close to Rami’s with the curly haired lad having no way to push him away “Your not getting away, little lamb. Your ours now” He kissed him on the cheek,m noisily. But his sound-full kiss didn’t hide the sound of something clicking around his wrists above him. Oh they did not- handcuffs, that was so mean 

“What- guys I-“ Rami started, only to find that when he looked up to see Ben and Gwilym at his sides, they were gone “Wait Joe-“ 

He felt a few fingers run down both his feet. His breath hitched. No. Nonononono! Why there he was okay with the tummy but not the feet anything but the- 

“Oh he likes it there” Joe said as he kept eye contact with Rami, a hungry look on his face that he knew would make Rami melt on the spot. He also knew the look would instantly send Rami into subspace, years of practise helping Joe with this task. 

The look must’ve worked, as Rami want slack in front of Joe, his eyes going all big, glassy and needy like they always did when he was in subspace “Joey?” He said softly, making both Ben and Gwilym stop as they looked over Joe’s back to see their sub, who didn’t pay the other two any attention as his eyes were glued to Joe’s as if his life depended on it. 

“Yeah, it’s Joey, honey” Joe said softly and looked back at the other two, nodding slightly to them and then turning back to Rami to watch his reaction at what was about to happen 

They must’ve started, as Rami’s small form went tense and Rami tried to hide his face in his tied up arms, electing a little “O-oh” as the boys’ fingers started to slowly stroke up and down the boys arches. Rami bit his lip as a giggle escaped his lips, his breathing getting harsher by the second 

Joe looked at him with such a fond expression. He knew how Rami would react to this, having known him for years more than the other two had known him. He loved Rami in this headspace, Rami being his obedient good boy was the best Rami, In Joe’s opinion. 

Ben has started to play with Rami’s little toes, gently tickling them like they were delicate. They looked delicate, being so small and tiny and just so lovable. The change in tickling-position making Rami curl up his toes as he started to actually laugh now, sending a wave of pleasure through them all. 

“Oh look at him, he’s so just beautiful, you can tell he’s enjoying this so much, look at that face” Gwilym cooed, making Ben look over Joe and see Rami with his scrunched up nose with giggles practically bubbling out from his chest. Oh he was truly adorable like this. Maybe Joe didn’t have bad ideas after all 

Gwilym went back to Rami’s small tender foot, circling around the space underneath his big toe, that space obviously bring extra sensitive to touch as his laughter picked up again, going from giggling to full belly laughter. Making all of the other three chuckle at him. Yep, adorable. 

Joe, because it was his idea and he wanted a go playing with their good boys new features, started to run his fingers down from Rami’s elbows to his underarms, tickling his hallows teasingly soft, making the good boy laugh even more if at all possible. Joe thought about how Rami might feel, how three pairs of hands tickling your body felt and it sent a shock through Joe’s system knowing that that was what their boy was thinking. 

So, as Rami kept his nose all scrunched up and tears of joy started dropping down to his ears from lying down, Joe couldn’t help but kiss him on the cheek. The kiss obviously tickled even more with his heightened senses, as he turned his face away quickly, giggles mixed with ticklish-laughs escaping him 

Joe jokingly pouted “But I want kissies” He said teasingly and tried to kiss him again on the other cheek, making Rami giggle and open his eyes, looking up at Joe with trustful eyes that screamed subspace to Joe “Nawww, my good boy” He cooed and kissed Rami on the cheeks, switching sides each time. His wiggling fingers in his good boys hallows didn’t stop though, keeping his boy giggling more as he tried to kiss him. 

Ben and Gwilym has suddenly decided to attack Rami’s whole foot at the same time as just as Joe was going in for another kiss a scream was ripped out of Rami, followed by the loudest and most bubbly laughs they three had heard from their shortest. 

Joe stopped his own attack to beam at Rami as he laughed. He loved to watch Rami just let go of his problems for a while and watching him like this made Joe excited for him. All three of them laughed fondly at Rami as he started to shake them off even more than he had slowly started to do earlier before he was attacked 

“He’s so happy!” Ben called and nodded his head towards Rami, making Gwilym look up and laugh so much more fondly when he got a proper look at Rami himself 

“He’s loving this” Gwilym cooed and grabbed the boys ankle as he kept scribbling his fingers along the boys arches 

But, when Rami started to shake his head just ever so slightly, he gasped and his dom headspace instantly turned off, going more into his protective side. He knew now that Rami was starting to have enough and he couldn’t say the safeword 

“Guys.” Joe turned around to look at the two of them with a look that made them both stop instantly, rushing up and to Rami’s side, unclipping the handcuffs 

“Your Alright, baby” Joe said softly as he rubbed Rami’s shoulder gently, then moving his rubbing to Rami’s wrists once they were pulled down. Ben rushed off to run Rami a bath and Gwilym running off to the kitchen to grab a few cookies and a water bottle for the boy so he could calm down, the bath always helping also 

“Did we go to far?” Joe said gently as he hugged Rami to his chest, making Rami giggle ever so slightly as his senses were still so high. 

Rami shook his head, greatfully taking the water and sipping it as he came out of subspace to hold the bottle properly “I.. liked it” He said with a small blush. He blamed the blush on the torture he just endured 

“Really?” Joe, Gwilym and Ben said together, Ben calling from the bathroom connected to their bedroom of course. 

“Y-yeah..” he giggled again and shook his head, taking another sip of the water 

All three of them sagged in relief, glad they hadn’t hurt their boyfriend. Even better, he enjoyed it! 

“So.. would you want to do it again?” Gwilym said tentatively, holding Rami’s hand gently in his much bigger own hand 

He chuckled and nodded “Sure” Joe actually cheered.

**Author's Note:**

> EW YES I KNOW IM SORRY I JUST WANTED TO- Y’KNOW?! 
> 
> Okay bye *hides in bush*


End file.
